Hearing devices are wearable hearing apparatuses which are used to assist the hard-of-hearing. In order to accommodate numerous individual requirements, various types of hearing devices are available such as behind-the-ear hearing devices, hearing device with external receiver and in-the-ear hearing devices, for example also concha hearing devices or canal hearing devices. The hearing devices listed as examples are worn on the outer ear or in the auditory canal. Bone conduction hearing aids, implantable or vibrotactile hearing aids are also available on the market. The damaged hearing is thus stimulated either mechanically or electrically.
The key components of hearing devices are principally an input converter, an amplifier and an output converter. The input converter is normally a receiving transducer e.g. a microphone and/or an electromagnetic receiver, e.g. an induction coil. The output converter is most frequently realized as an electroacoustic converter e.g. a miniature loudspeaker, or as an electromechanical converter e.g. a bone conduction hearing aid. The amplifier is usually integrated into a signal processing unit.
This basic configuration is illustrated in FIG. 1 using the example of a behind-the-ear hearing device. One or a plurality of microphones 2 for recording ambient sound are built into a hearing device housing 1 to be worn behind the ear. A signal processing unit 3 which is also integrated into the hearing device housing 1 processes and amplifies the microphone signals. The output signal for the signal processing unit 3 is transmitted to a loudspeaker or receiver 4, which outputs an acoustic signal. Sound is if necessary transmitted through a sound tube, which is affixed in the auditory canal by means of an otoplastic, to the device wearer's eardrum. Power for the hearing device and in particular for the signal processing unit 3 is supplied by means of a battery 5 which is also integrated in the hearing device housing 1. The hearing device is switched on and off with the pushbutton 6.
A behind-the-ear hearing device is shown in FIG. 2, to the frame 7 of which only a housing upper part 8 of the hearing device housing and not the lower housing upper part is shown as attached. Numerous electronic components 9 are incorporated in the frame 7. A battery compartment 10 is also mounted to the frame in a pivotable fashion. The battery compartment 10 accommodates a battery 5 in the form of a button cell. The pushbutton 6, which is arranged in the housing upper part 8, switches the hearing device on and off.
As a result of the miniaturization of behind-the-ear hearing devices, it is necessary to reduce the space requirement of the pushbutton without impairing the operating characteristics.
DE 10 2005 037 897 B3 discloses a covering facility for a program selector switch of a hearing device, with the covering facility with a locking element being locked in a covered state with the hearing device housing.
DE 10 2006 035 090 A1 specifies a control element, which is fastened in an opening of a housing element of a hearing device system by means of a snap-on connection.